Usuario:Xx.Snow.White.Queen.xX
[[Archivo:Pichu gizamimi cute.jpg|align|center|thumb|For your information: You're a maniac, but it's my decision, when I say I'm so so serious as my heart attack, caught you in my vision must admit I'm not afraid of us Hey you, I say what I mean I mean what I say when I say Girls like boys, who never want to stay you see as soon as they walk away, we step in their direction, That's okay, who wants to have some guy, not I, sticking right by my side, we can not take rejection, this is for your information You're a lunatic, and you're on a mission to corrupt my soul and it's all yours I've been wanting it, Mr. Recolission 'Cause I'd rather rock that's how I roll Hey you, you get what I mean I mean what I say and I say Girls like boys, who never want to stay you see, as soon as they walk away, we step in their direction, That's okay, who wants to have some guy, not I, sticking right by my side, we cannot take rejection, This is for your information. I wanna be a casualty over this love it better be worth it I'd heard that you got some tragic times to pierce my heart but it's only blood you stick on a band-aid and smile like a girlfriend should I'm a little nuts guess that's why I like you wanna meet me halfway let's commit maybe both of us to the loony bin waving through the bars of this big bus hey you I say what I mean We mean what we say when we say Girls like boys who never want to stay you see as soon as they walk away we step in their direction that's okay who wants to have some guy, not I Sticking right by my side we cannot take rejection This is for your information. Pa! que se me fue largo, ¿no? xD Canción original de: Miranda Taylor Cosgrove|800px]] Mis placas About me Archivo:My_sweet_Pichu.jpg Hola, soy HarukaAngel pero pueden llamarme Carol. Espero que esta wiki tenga un gran futuro y ayudaré en todo lo posible. Disfruten aquí, luego escribiré más sobre mi. Otra cosa, también pueden llamarme Tuli o Pan xP. Explico por que: la hermana de una amiga me inventó, hace tiempo, el sobrenombre Tuli, luego mi amiga me empezó a decir Pan, por Tulipán, y esa es la historia. Soy la creadora del: Fans club: ♥♥We love Pichu♥♥ Videos Este es re lindo y romántico xD: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=og1puGxQtZ4 Luego pongo más.... Mis creaciones *El misterioso mundo de los pokémon legendarios *ICarly versión pokémon(pokénovela) *Carly(personaje de "ICarly v. p.") *Valentina(personaje de "ICarly v. p.") *Freddie(personaje de "ICarly v. p.") *Spencer(personaje de "ICarly v. p.") *Las aventuras de Katherine por Johto(historia) *Katherine(personaje de "Las aventuras de Katherine por Johto") *Cyndaquil de Katherine(pokémon de Katherine) *Pichu de Katherine(pokémon de Katherine) *Empoleon de Katherine(pokémon de Katherine) *Cherrim de Katherine(pokémon de Katherine) *Dawn(personaje de "Las aventuras de Katherine por Johto") Mis links http://www.freewebs.com/greenfield-chan/we%20live%20questshipping%20tribute%2001.jpg Hermoxo =D[url=http://www.tupokemon.com/adopcion/index.php?sumarExperiencia=62705] imghttp://www.tupokemon.com/adopcion/imagenes/pokemon/62705.png/img /url Denle experiencia a mi Pichu, Sparky, haciendo clikc en el primer link. O sea el que dice sumarExperiencia. Thank u!!!